Currently, when a user calls into a conference call with multiple colleagues or other users, a user may dial into the conference call using a Polycom® device or other conferencing hub. Typically, the Polycom® device calls into a conferencing bridge or to another caller via a landline telephone call. However, some users in a large conference room may be far away from the speaker and may not be in a position to hear the Polycom® output device or the other party on the conference call may not be able to hear other users relatively far away from the Polycom® input device. In addition, specialized conferencing equipment such as Polycom® devices are often quite expensive.
Alternatively, multiple users may separately dial into a conference bridge to conduct a conference call. However, issues with latency, lag and echo may cause issues with the quality of the conference call. Another alternative is to have multiple users gather around closely a user's device that is placed on speaker phone mode to conduct the conference call if no Polycom® device is available. Notably, all of these alternatives have drawbacks.